Who ARE They Now?
by a fanfictioner
Summary: Sans vs. Frisk or is it Chara. Sans can't NOT care after Chara's run before the reset. How can he trust Frisk now? This is set in the pacifist run right after a genocide run. Dedicated too my friend Tempest Jewel for introducing me to the Undertale fandom. This is my first Undertale fic. Based on a string of emoticons I sent to Tempest Jewel.


_HELLO! this is my first Undertale fanfiction! yay! I wanted to dedicate this too my friend Tempest Jewel for introducing me to the undertale fandom and for being just AWESOME! Check out her work she is amazing just like Papyrus. And if you want I have a extra ending at the very bottom of the fic. It will start at the end were the (*) is. So hope you like it!_

A small child stood facing a huge door that towered in front of them. Their slightly skewed and frizzy brown hair framed their face and ended above their shoulders. The blue with pink stripes long sleeve sweater hung slightly on them. it covered their wrist and going past their shorts pockets. The child's name was Frisk. Tugging at the sleeves and the bottom of the sweater Frisk tried to prepare them self for what laid beyond the gigantic door. Letting out a breath of air they were filled with DETERMINATION. They pushed open the door.

The door opened up into a wide hall. Judgement hall. Here, Frisk knew Sans would be standing once more. Here, Frisk knew there would be judgement laid upon them due to their choices they made. Here, Frisk hoped that Sans would forgive them for the choices Chara made in the last reset. For Chara was the last person Sans had seen. Sans changed this time around. This reset he did not greet them, did not talk to them, did not help, did not lead them, or joke, or laugh. Sans was not seen in this reset. Frisk knew something was up. That something was not going to be good.

Starting to walk down the long hall Frisk tried to force their hands to stop shaking and their legs to stop quaking. Frisk passed by the large columns that made up the room. In the back of Frisk's mind they could hear Chara. "He isn't going to forgive you Frisk. Or should I say us. Ha ha ha I can't wait for you to give me back control." Chara spoke in a condescending tone. Frisk didn't honor Chara with a reply. "Oh going all silent on my. Very well two can play that game." Chara said with a huff.

Passing another column Frisk could feel the fear grow as a figure came into view. It was Sans. Sans in his white shirt, black shorts, and slippers. It was Sans. however, something wasn't right. Sans had on his usual blue jacket, but his fuff bordered hood was pulled up over his skull so that only his mouth shown. Frisk slowed to a stop three columns between them.

Frisk opened their mouth to speak. Yet no words came. They were just too overjoyed to know their friend was alive and well. "S-Sans." Frisk stuttered they felt like they could cry from joy nothing was wrong with Sans, he was right here. However, that feeling of joy was crushed with one word.

"Kid." it was spoken so gruffly and with such anger Frisk could barely believe it was Sans that spoke and not someone like undyne. Sans wasn't smiling. Frisk's eyes widen at this. Sans ALWAYS smiled even when fighting Chara in the most recent reset. Why wasn't he smiling now.

Frisk nervously clutched the bottom of their sweater. "S-Sans?" Frisk stuttered out a little afraid of what was going to happen. "Sans…. I-i don't w-want to fight y-you." Frisk was able to force their way through the sentence terrified that Sans would want to fight anyway. Frisk didn't want to hurt Sans.

A deep wheezing sound filled the air as Sans sighed.

"I'm s-sorry kid. B-but I can't let you go any further." Sans voice was soft and fill with grief as he spoke.

The world around them was tainted in a dark shadow. The fight was about to begin. Two boxes appeared before Frisk.

Fight… Mercy...

Instantly Frisk's hand shot to the mercy box.

The boxes disappeared and only Sans remained in front of them. Sans slightly hunched over and Frisk became slightly worried that he might be hurt.

Sans huffed out a breath and spoke in a breathless way

"Kid... Please... Just turn back." it sounded almost like a begging whisper.

Frisk was determined now to find out what was wrong with their friend.

Determined they shook their head in a no.

Frisk starts walking forward again until they pass another column the only thing stopping them is Sans desperate whisper of "Please..." it startled them making them pause mid step. Sans voice sounded so broken.

With even more determination Frisk walks forward passing another column. Now only one stood between them.

Even though Sans hood covered most of his face Frisk could see a blue drop of a tear rolled is way down his cheek and slowly fall to the floor.

A whispered "sorry... kid." was heard before megalovania started playing.

The world around them was tainted in a dark shadow. The fight had started. Two boxes appeared before Frisk.

Fight… Mercy...

Instantly Frisk's hand shot to the mercy box.

The boxes disappeared and only Sans remained in front of them a blue glow coming from his hood.

With a rase of his hand bones shot out of the ground trying to impale Frisk. More hovered behind him waiting to be shot at them.

Frisk was able to jump and dodge most of the bones only a few hitting them causing them to take some damage.

Yet some damage wasn't going to stop Frisk. They were DETERMINED!

Between bone attacks Frisk was able to hit their glowing ACT button. They quickly selected the TALK choice.

Desperately they pleaded with Sans "Sans you don't have to do this."

Nevertheless Sans did not stop. Bones after bones came until an attack similar to one Papyrus would make came from Sans attacks. Amongst a stretch of bones a ginormous bone erupted. Gathering all the determination they could Frisk ran and jumped the bone barely making the jump.

Again Frisk reached to hit their glowing ACT button and they quickly selected the TALK choice.

Desperately they pleaded again with Sans "Sans please listen to me."

Yet the bone attacks keep coming. Sans was barely even looking at them, which he didn't really in the first place.

The bone attacks started grouping together giving Frisk barely any breathing room before they would have to dodge or jump another attack.

desperately Frisk reached to hit their glowing ACT button and they quickly selected the TALK choice.

Chara's voice practically mocked at them stating "Talking doesn't seem to be working."

The bone attacks slowed down only for Sans t raise his hand and in a raspy voice state "You're blue now."

Frisk breath was taken from them in shock from getting forcefully yanked to their left and into a column.

Deep in their mind Frisk knew it was useless to try to get their breath back however, their body didn't listen and sent them gasping to try to regain their lost breath.

Again Frisk was yanked forcefully however they were jolted right this time. Frisk again was plowed into a column only to be yanked to the floor.

The boxes lay tauntingly before Frisk.

Fight… Mercy...

"Come on Frisk he isn't really listening to reason. You might have to force him too." Chara insisted chuckling.

Instantly Frisk's hand shot to the mercy box.

The boxes didn't matter. only Sans mattered. Something was wrong with Sans and they were going to find out what. With renewed DETERMINATION Frisk stood ready for another attack.

However they were sent reeling.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP WITH THE ACT!" Sans shouted at them panting.

Frisk tilts their head give Sans a questioning look. Was Sans already tired? Why is he panting so hard it sounded as if he had just went for a run.

"I know it's FREAKING YOU! Chara didn't you have enough with ru-ruining my l-life once?" Sans shouted his voice breaking slightly at the end. Tears had starting to flow down his face leaving two blue streaks over each cheek.

"Oh." Frisk whispered not being heard. Sans was breaking inside. Chara broke him. No wonder he didn't want to see Frisk. Frisk stepped forward past the last column leaving only a few feet between them.

Whispering sadly Frisk tried to comfort him "Sans... It's me... It's Frisk."

In a burst of rage and sorrow Sans howled "Like I can believe THAT!"

Instantly Frisk was surrounded in blue and was being yanked left being slammed to the column. However as fast as they were covered in blue it was even quicker that they were not, almost making them believe that they were never even in Sans's blue grasp. Yet with the release they were left with them slowly sliding down the column to the floor in pain.

Frisk slowly reached to hit their glowing ACT button but instead of selected the TALK choice they selected the glowing HUG option. From the column Frisk opened their arms inviting Sans in for a hug that they would often share before Chara took control.

However that action had the opposite effect than Frisk ment it too.

Sans roared "HOW CAN YOU ACT SO INNOCENT! YOU-You-you killed them!" Sans choked on sobs that wracked his body with words he just spoke.

Frisk reached to hit their glowing ACT button and selected the TALK choice. They needed Sans to understand them.

"Sans... Don't you think I know that. It K-kills me to think Chara did such things. But Sans... It's me... I'm here Now. Let me SAVE you." Frisk had tears rolling down their face. They started to cry along with Sans during their speech.

Sans finally looked up fully. Frisk could see the tears freely flowing down his cheeks in sobs. Stumbling to them his hood finally falling down as he collapses into Frisk's arms. "Please... Frisk... Help me..." Sans was able to force out between sobs.

*Frisk wrapped their arms around Sans tightly rubbing soothing circles into his bones. Sans curled into Frisk burying his face into their shoulder and neck his tears soaking their sweater but neither cared.

With a soft voice Frisk soothed him "Of course Sans... I-i love you.."

 _Alternate ending from the star on._

*Frisk wrapped their arms around Sans tightly almost too tightly. One hand wrapped around Sans's middle and other pressed against Sans's neck. Frisk let out a small hum "Don't worry..."

A small smile creeped along Frisk's lips "I will make sure it's all over soon..."

Sans was caught off guard by that comment and tried to raise up from his curled up position however Frisk's hand pin him in place.

"foOled yOu smiLey tRash Bag! Ha HA ha!" Frisk's smile grew large and wicked their voice sinfully Chara's.

Sans could only sputter out a "w-whAT?!" before a knife was plugged into his back. His HP drained to 0. And his soul made the ionic electronic like snap when it split in half. His soul shattering into disappearing bits with a little electronic sound of dispersal. Slowly Sans faded to dust that fell and covered a demonic smiling Frisk.

A chuckle turned into a laugh which soon formed into maniacal laughter "H-he wiLl N-ne-Never tRust y-You aGain FriSk!" Chara cackled joyfully while Frisk was in despair.


End file.
